Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury (nacido como Farrokh Bulsara, en guyaratí) fue un cantante, compositor, pianista, y músico británico de origen parsi e indio, conocido por haber sido el líder y vocalista de la banda de rock Queen. Como intérprete, ha sido reconocido por su poderosa voz y extravagantes puestas en escena. Como compositor, escribió muchos de los éxitos de Queen, tales como Killer Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody, Somebody to Love, We Are the Champions, Don't Stop Me Now, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's a Hard Life o Innuendo. Además de la actividad con la banda, en los años ochenta lanzó su carrera como solista, que lo llevó a publicar dos álbumes, Mr. Bad GuyMr. Bad Guy(1985) y Barcelona (1988), este último en colaboración con la soprano española Montserrat Caballé. El sencillo homónimo, una colaboración entre ambos, fue la canción oficial de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona 1992. Murió de una bronconeumonía complicada por el sida el venticuatro de noviembre de 1991, solo un día después de comunicar oficialmente que padecía esta última enfermedad. ''Biografía'' Niñez y juventud en la India Freddie Mercury nació el cinco de septiembre de 1946 en la pequeña isla de Zanzíbar, cuya principal actividad ecónomica son las especias. Sus padres, Bomi y Jer Bulsara, eran parsis de la India. Bomi, era un funcionario que trabajaba para el gobierno británico como cajero de la Corte Suprema. La hermana de Freddie, Kashmira Bulsara-Cooke, nació en 1952. En 1954, cuando tenía ocho años, Freddie fue enviado a Panchgani, a unos 75 kilómetros de Mumbai. Fue allí cuando sus amigos empezaron a llamarlo Freddie, nombre que también fue adoptado por los miembros de su familia. Como la escuela de San Pedro era un colegio inglés, los deportes que se solían practicar allí eran típicamente ingleses. Freddie odiaba a muerte el cricket y las carreras de larga distancia, pero amaba el hockey, las carreras de corta distancia y el boxeo. Cuando tenía diez años se proclamó campeón de tenis de mesa en su escuela. Pero él no era sólo un deportista, sus cualidades artísticas eran excelentes. A los doce años de edad fue galardonado con el trofeo de la escuela por su regularidad como deportista más joven. Amaba el arte y siempre estaba imitando a sus amigos y familiares. También le gustaba mucho la música, y siempre solía escuchar música en el viejo tocadiscos de la casa, y apilaba los sencillos para ponerlos una y otra vez. La música que podía tener era principalmente producida en la India, pero también podía escuchar música de los países occidentales. El director del colegio de San Pedro ya se había percatado del talento de Farrokh que tenía para la música, y les sugirió a sus padres que pagaran un poco más para que pudiera tener un verdadera instrucción músical. Ellos aceptaron y Freddie empezó a tocar el piano. También formó parte del coro de la escuela y participó de forma habitual en las producciones teatrales que organizaba la escuela. Le gustaban sus clases de piano y se esforzaba en cada una de ellas con empeño y con clase. Tanto es así que consiguió la nota más alta tanto en la parte práctica como en la teoría. thumb|266px|Freddie de bebé.|leftEn 1958 varios alumnos de la escuela, Freddie Bulsara, Derrick Branche, Bruce Murray, Farang Iraní y Victory Rena, formaron la banda de rock 'n' roll que se llamó The Hectics, y en la que Freddie era el pianista. Solían tocar en las fiestas anuales y los bailes organizados por el colegio, pero poco se sabe de ellos. En 1962 Freddie acabó sus estudios, y volvió a Zanzíbar, donde pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con amigos yendo a mercados, parques y playas. En 1964 debido a la inestibilidad política de Zanzíbar, muchos británicos y personas originarias dela India abandonaron su país debido a la gran presión que se ejerció sobre ellas. Una de las familias que abandonó el país fue la de los Bulsara, que huyeron a Inglaterra. Primeros años en Gran Bretaña Al principio Freddie y su familia vieron con sus primos en Feltham (Middlesex), hasta que finalmente encontraron una pequeña casa adosada en esa misma zona. Freddie tenía diecisiete años y decidió que quería ir a la facultad de arte, pero para poder ser aceptado tenía que tener una nota muy alta. Es por ello por lo que en 1964 se matriculó en la escuela politécnica de Isleworth que estaba cerca de su casa. De esa manera él pensaba que mejoraría sus notas en arte y podría obtener una nota más alta. Durante las vacaciones, estuvo haciendo varios trabajos para ganar algo de dinero; uno de ellos fue en el restaurante del aeropuerto de Heathrow, muy cerca de su casa. Otro fue en la agencia de comercio Feltham, donde trabajó en un almacén cargando y apilando cajas enormes. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo delicadas que parecían sus manos, desde luego no las más idóneas para el tipo de trabajo que él estaba haciendo allí. Freddie les decía que él era un músico que estaba allí simplemente "para matar el tiempo". Estudió mucho, aunque él prefería la parte estética de la vida escolar en lugar del aspecto mundano. Consiguió la máxima nota en su clase de arte sin problemas y se fue de Isleworth en la primavera de 1966. Sus calificaciones y su talento aseguraban que sería aceptado en el Ealing College of Art en septiembre de ese mismo año. Después de que Jimi Hendrix (de quien Freddie era un gran fan) saltara a la escena en 1967, Freddie dedicó mucho tiempo imitar y a dibujar a su héroe; dibujos que enmarcaba y usaba para decorar las paredes del piso que había sido arrendado por su amigo Chris Smith, y al que Freddie se había mudado una vez dejó la casa de su familia. En aquella época Kensington era un lugar importante para el arte de masas, era el lugar donde se encontraba la famosa boutique Biba y el lugar de nacimiento del mercado Kensington, que era frecuentado por los entonces llamados in crowd (seguidores de los conciertos de masas). Un compañero de estudios en la universad de Ealing era el bajista Tim Staffell, de quien Freddie llegó a ser muy amigo. Tim lo llevó con él muchos ensayos de los Smile, que era como se llamaba su banda y que estaba compuesta por Brian May, el a la guitarra y Roger Taylor a la batería. Freddie se llevaba muy bien con Brian y Roger y realmente le gustó el sonido que tenía Smile. Inspirado por ellos Freddie empezó a experimentar con música por primera vez desde que abandonó la India. Al principio comenzó a tocar con Tim, otro estudiante de arte, Nigel Foster, y Chris Smith. Chris recuerda que «''la primera vez que yo escuché cantar a Freddie me impresionó''». Tenía una voz extraordinaria. Y aunque su piano sonaba un poco afectado, muy a lo Mozart, todavía tenía un gran toque. «''Desde el punto de vista de un pianista, su enfoque era algo único''». «''Pronto Freddie y yo nos pusimos a escribir trozos de canciones que luego intentamos unir»'', añade Chris. «''Esto se entiende si piensas en la canción Bohemian Rhapsody. Fue interesante la manera en la que salíamos de una canción entrabámos en otra. Pero la verdad es que no creo que nunca acabáramos nada. Freddie me enseñó muchísimo en aquellas sesiones. Tenía un sentido de la melodía inmenso, natural. Es algo que vi enseguida. Yo creo que éste era el aspecto más interesante de lo que él estaba haciendo''»''.'' Freddie acabó sus estudios en la universidad de Ealing en junio de 1969, con un diploma en Diseño y Artes Gráficas. También le ofrecieron varios trabajos para el diseño de varios anuncios en periódicos locales. En ese verano se mudó al piso de Roger Taylor y ambos abrieron un pequeño puesto en el mercado de Kensington, donde al principio vendían obras de arte hechas por él mismo y por otros compañeros suyos de Ealing. Más tarde se convirtió en un local de ropa de estilo victoriano, tanto nueva como de segunda mano, y cualquier cosa que encontrara. Durante el verano de 1969, Freddie conoció una banda de Liverpool llamada'' Ibex que habían ido a Londres para intentar hacerse famosos. Ibex estaba compuesta por tres músicos: el guitarrista Mike Bersin, John ''Tupp Taylor al bajo y Mick Miffer Smith a la batería. Con ellos también estaba su manager, que no tenía mucha experiencia en este trabajo y que era como un burro de carga. También tenía un bajo, Geoff Higgins, que tocaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Geoff solía tocar el bajo cuando Tupp, un admirador de los Jethro Tull, decidía tocar la flauta. Freddie conoció a Ibex por primera vez el trece de agosto de 1969, y se entusiasmó tanto con ellos que diez días más tarde ya había aprendido el reportorio de canciones de la banda, compuso nuevas canciones y viajó con ellos a Bolton en el condado de Lancashire, donde tuvo su primer debut en un concierto. La primera vez fue la noche del veintitrés de agosto con ocasión de una serie de conciertos denominada Bluesología que tenía lugar en el Octogon Threate de la ciudad. El veinticinco de agosto Ibex participaron en la apertura, un espectáculo al aire libre que tuvo lugar en el Queen Park (Parque de la Reina) de Bolton. El periódico Evening News de Bolton se hizo eco de los preparativos de este concierto e incluso hubo una foto de Freddie, aunque parece difícil de creer que es él. Mientras, una foto quedó como recuerdo del viaje de Freddie con Ibex a Bolton, la aparición del en escena quedó grabda en una cinta, que pone de manifiesto el amor de Ibex por Cream, Jimi Hendrix así como por el grupo favorito de Freddie en aquel momento: Led Zeppelin. Entre el nueve de septiembre y finales de octubre de 1969 Ibex hizo alguna pequeña aparición tras ser convencidos por Freddie. «''Recuerdo que él estaba con la idea de ponerle a la banda el nombre de Wreckage (Escombros) pero a ninguno de nosotros nos entusiasmó ese nombre -afirma Mike Bersin-. Un día me llamó por teléfono por la noche y me dijó: «A los otros les da igual, ¿qué parece a ti?». Y yo dije: «Si ellos están de acuerdo entonces adelante». Cuando yo hablé con los otros sobre aquello Freddie ya les había telefoneado a todos ellos con la misma pregunta''. El cambio de nombre fue paralelo a la marcha de Mike Miffer Smith a la batería de la banda. Éste fue sustituido por Richard Thompson, el antiguo a la batería de la banda 1984 de Brian May. A pesar del enorme potencial que parecía tener aquella banda, el final de los sesenta marcó el final de los Wreckage. Hubo muy pocos conciertos y muy distanciados entre sí, y mientras John Taylor, Richard Thompson y Freddie estaban en Londres, Mike Bersin se comprometió a estudiar en la universidad en Liverpool, tal como había prometido a sus padres. Sin que nadie lo pudiera remediar la banda desapareció. Freddie empezó a buscar otra banda para él y encontró a los Sour Milk Sea (Mar de la leche cortada, traducido de forma literal) después de ver el anuncio <> en el periódico Melody Maker. Freddie tenía una voz estupenda, con una gran variedad. Pero no sólo era su voz lo que hacía sus actuaciones tan atrayentes para la gente. Recuerda Ken Testi que «Freddie Mercury sabía cómo organizar un espectáculo. Era la manera de expresar ese aspecto de su personalidad. Todo lo que hacía en el escenario con Queen ya lo había hecho en el primer concierto con Ibex». No era algo que uno pudiera aprender, era carisma, un don natural que estaba en armonía con su voz, su aparencia, su gusto delicado y su calidad de músico en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Líder de su primera banda Le ofrecieron el trabajo y a finales de 1969 Freddie se convirtió en el líder del grupo Sour Milk Sea. Los otros miembros de la banda eran Chris Chesney como vocalista y guitarra, Paul Milne al bajo, Jeremy Rubber Gallop a la guitarra rítmica y Rob Tyrrel a la batería. Hicieron algunos ensayos y dieron algunos conciertos en Oxford. Freddie y Chris, llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos y se mudó a la casa que Freddie compartía con Smile en Ferry Road, Barnes. Los otros miembros de Sour Milk Sea estaban un poco molestos con Chris y Freddie pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo, y no sabían muy bien cuál era el futuro de la banda. Dos meses más tarde Jeremy, que era el propietario de casi todo el equipo, decidió quedarse con él y disolver la banda. En abril de 1970 Tim Staffell decidió dejar los Smile y Freddie decidió unirse con ellos para ser el nuevo cantante principal. Freddie optó por cambiar el nombre de la banda, que pasó a llamarse Queen, así como su primer apellido, que a partir de hora sería Mercury. En 1970 Freddie conoció a Mary Austin con quien viviría durante siete años, como pareja. Aclaración El resto de la biografía de Freddie Mercury es básicamente la historia de Queen. Etapa con Queen thumb|right|300px|Freddie Mercury en 1981 En 1971 John Deacon se convirtió en un miembro más de la banda completando así los Queen. Freddie diseñó el logo de la banda usando sus signos del Zodíaco: dos leones como signos de Roger y de John (Leo), un cangrejo en llamas como signo de Brian (Cáncer) y dos hadas como signo de Freddie (Virgo). Freddie fue el autor de la primera canción que entró en las listas británicas ''Seven Seas Of Rhye'', el primer gran éxito ''Killer Queen'' y la más famosa de todas las canciones ''Bohemian Rhapsody''.'' En 1975, Queen realizó una gira por Japón. La multitud de fans chillando fue algo constante, fueran donde fueran. En esa gira, Freddie se enamoró de Japón y se convirtió en un coleccionista fánatico de antiguedades y obras de arte japonesas. En 1980, con el cambio de década, Freddie cambió su look. Se cortó el pelo y se dejó bigote. El comienzo de otra década también acercó a Queen a la música ''funk y disco y a un alejamiento de rock propiamente dicho. A finales de 1982, todos los miembros de la bandadecidieron que quería tomarse un descanso. Anunciaron que no irían de gira en 1983. Freddie había estado pensando hacer un álbum solista alguna vez y ahora el tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Alquiló un estudio en Musicland, Múnich y empezó a trabajar a principios de 1983. Durante ese tiempo conoció a Giorgio Moroder, que estaba trabajando en una nueva versión de la película muda de ciencia ficción Metropolis (1926), de Fritz Lang. Le preguntó a Freddie que se pensase si quería colaborar en la banda sonora de la película, algo que Freddie aceptó. Él nunca había escrito canciones con nadie más aparte de con los miembros de Queen y nunca había grabado las canciones de otra persona con la excepción de sus primeras bajo al seudónimo de Larry Lurex. El resultado de esta cooperación fue la canción Love Kills. En mayo de 1983 Freddie asistió a una actuación de Un ballo in maschera de Giuseppe Verdi en la Ópera Real. Era la primera vez que veía a la diva de la ópera Montserrat Caballé pero la fuerza y la belleza de la voz lo hipnotizó. En 1984, Queen regresa con energías renovadas y olvidándose en parte del funk y el disco, para regresar a la música que los hizo famosos en los setenta, pero ya sin abandonar el pop. El diez de septiembre de 1984 fue lanzado el primer sencillo en solitario de Freddie. Fue la canción que había compuesto con Giorgio Moroder para Metropolis: Love Kills. El primer sencillo de su álbum en solitario todavía sin editar fue I Was Born To Love You. Esta canción fue estrenada el ocho de abril de 1985. Tras semanas más tarde el primer álbum de Freddie en solitario fue lanzado por la CBS Records con el título Mr.Bad Guy. No obstante, el disco fue un fracaso comercial. El trece de julio de 1985 fue un día especial para Queen y Freddie. Fue el día de LIve Aid (Ayuda en directo) que fue retransmitido en directo a más de mil millones de personas en todo el mundo. El grupo se aseguró su propio lugar en la historia como reconocieron periodistas, fans, críticos y público en general. En 1986 tuvo lugar la última gira de Queen. El Magic Tour recorrió Europa duarnte dos meses, acabando en Knebworth Park, el nueve de agosto. Esa fue la última actuación en directo de Freddie Mercury con Queen. Últimos años Durante los primeros meses de 1987, el grupo se tomó un nuevo tiempo de descanso por lo que Freddie aprovechó para grabar en los estudios Townhouse. Entre otras canciones, grabó una reedición de la vieja canción de The Platters llamada The Great Pretender. El sencillo fue lanzado el ventitrés de febrero. También grabaría varias canciones para el musical Time. En marzo de 1987, Freddie viajó a Barcelona para conocer a Montserrat Caballé. Él le dio una cinta de casete con dos o tres canciones. A la diva catalana de la ópera le gustaron e incluso cantó una de ellas en el Covent Garden de Londres. Freddie quedó sorprendido y, a principios de abril, empezó a trabajar en un álbum que grabaría con Caballé. Sobre esta experiencia, Freddie diría en una entrevista: «Este último par de semanas he estado trabajando con esta increíble mujer, ella es una gran estrella de la Ópera, su nombre es Montserrat Caballé, ella viene de Barcelona y me llamó y me dijo que le gustaría cantar conmigo, yo me caí de espaldas y pense 'Oh, Dios Mío', pero la adoro desde hace años, y creo que se dio cuando viaje recientemente a Barcelona y en un programa de televisión me preguntaron...y yo dije bueno ella es la mejor cantante del mundo y me encantaría poder cantar con ella, así que ella lo debe haber visto. Llamo a la oficina y dijo que le gustaría hacer cosas». A finales de mayo la isla de Ibiza acogió un gran festival de música en el Ku Club. Freddie había aceptado ser un invitado de honor y clausurar el evento con Caballé cantando la canción que él había escrito para ella y para su ciudad natal, Barcelona. Más tarde, el Comité Olímpico Español decidió que el sencillo fuera el himno oficial para los Juegos Olímpicos celebrados en Barcelona en 1992. El ocho de octubre de 1988 Freddie y Montserrat aparecieron en un escenario al aire libre en el festival de Barcelona conocido como La Nit (La noche). Cantaron tres canciones del álbum que todavía no había sido editado, How Can I Go On, The Golden Boy y Barcelona, acompañados por Mike Moran al piano. Fue la última vez que Freddie actuó con Caballé en un escenario, cantando en playback. El tan ansiado álbum Barcelona finalmente salió el diez de octubre. La última vez que Freddie cantó en vivo había sido el cuatro de abril en el Dominion Theatre, en el Musical Time un evento de caridad en el que Freddie interpretó cuatro canciones, una de ellas junto a su amigo Cliff Richard. thumb|right|266px|Freddie Mercury en estado frágil El mismo decía: «Respondiendo a las informaciones y conjeturas que sobre mi han aparecido en la prensa desde hace dos semanas, deseo confirmar que he dado positivo en las pruebas del virus y que tengo el SIDA. He procurado mantener oculta esta información para proteger mi vida y la de quienes me rodean, pero ha llegado el momento de que mis amigos y fans de todo el mundo conozcan la verdad y espero que todos se unan a mi, a mis médicos y a todos los que padecen esta terrible enfermedad para luchar contra ella». El venticuatro de noviembre de 1991, horas después del anuncio de su enfermedad, Freddie muere de bronconeumonía multilobar que no soportó debido a su estado avanzado de SIDA al lado de su novio Jim Hutton y del cantante Dave Clark mientras estos lo aseaban en su casa de Garden Lodge en Londres. Su último deseo fue el relanzamiento de ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' con el objeto de recaudar fondos para la lucha contra el VIH. Después de su muerte, se continuó con la edición de gran cantidad de material que Freddie había dejado grabado. Su última aparición en cámara fue en el video clip de ''These Are The Days Of Our Lives''. Homenajes thumb|280px|Estatua de bronce de Freddie Mercury|leftEl veinte de abril de 1992 se organizó un concierto tributo en el Estadio de Wembley en el que se dieron cita numerosas figuras de la música como Robert Plant, Elton John, David Bowie, Guns N' Roses, Metallica o George Michael. Los beneficios de dicho concierto y del disco que se editó a raíz del mismo fueron donados íntregramente a la lucha contra el VIH. Tras el paso de los años, algunos de sus amigos más íntimos lamentaban que en dicho concierto no participase Montserrat Caballé, una de las grandes amigas de Freddie. En 1995 se editó el último álbum de Queen titulado ''Made In Heaven'', en el que se utilizó diverso material que Freddie había dejado grabado, además de material descartado en anteriores discos de Queen. El disco supone un homenaje del grupo a su solista. En 2006, sale al mercado el disco Lover Of Life, Singer Of Songs: The Very Best Of Freddie Mercury, con las mejores canciones de Freddie en solitario y remezclas y versiones de algunas de ellas. El venticuatro de noviembre de 2007, para conmemorar los dieciseís años de su muerte, salió a la venta el DVD Queen Rock Montreal & Live Aid, que recoge un concierto en el foro de Montreal ante más de 18.000 personas cantando sus más grandes éxitos, grabado con cámaras cinematográficas, los días venticuatro y veinticinco de noviembre de 1981. También contiene la actuación íntegra de la banda en Live Aid. Hace unos años la banda Queen + Paul Rodgers (Roger Taylor, Brian May y Paul Rodgers) lanzó una nueva producción que se titula ''The Cosmos Rocks''.'' Brian May aclara que no es un reemplazo, ni mucho menos, porque Freddie jamás será reemplazable, y que solo es un proyecto temporal porque tenían ganas de seguir tocando juntos. Aunque hicieron un concierto con Adam Lambert, y Brian dijo que es el nuevo Freddie, eso no significa nada en verdad, y gracias el hecho de que en la actualidad vayan de gira con Lambert, muchos tienen la oportunidad de verlos en vivo, aunque no sea con la formación original. Discografía Discografía solista * [[Mr. Bad Guy|''Mr. Bad Guy]] * ''Barcelona'' (con Montserrat Caballé) * ''The Freddie Mercury Album'' * Remixes * ''The Great Pretender'' * ''Solo'' * ''Lover Of Life, Singer Of Songs: The Very Best Of Freddie Mercury''Categoría:Queen Categoría:Freddie Mercury Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Vocalistas Categoría:Teclistas Categoría:Canciones solistas